


[Podfic] Unusual Weather

by TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A New Arm For Bucky, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, General reference to violence and torture, High Horny Snuzzly!Bucky, M/M, Mild exhibitionism/voyeurism?, Painkillers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tony Gets A Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1/pseuds/TwoHeartsAreBetterThan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Unusual Weather by Novembersmith</p><p>Bucky’s been at the Avengers Tower for three weeks before he finally gives in to Steve’s gentle coaxing and Stark’s cheerful waving of fistfuls of circuits, and lets them scan the arm.</p><p>It doesn’t go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unusual Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unusual Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> So many thanks to Novembersmith for allowing me to go ahead and make this into a podfic. Hope it didn't turn out too horrible for my first attempt. Would greatly appreciate any feedback/comments

Unusual Weather

By: Novembersmith

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/76ae9l8f9iik0si/Unusual_Weather_Podfic.mp3) (57MB)

[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user901936503/podfic-unusual-weather)


End file.
